warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightstar
Nightstar is a lean, but frail, black tom with amber eyesRevealed in Midnight, page 2 and a long tail.Revealed in Rising Storm, page 1 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Nightpelt appears as a very old warrior. It is suggested he may be an elder, or is close to being one, due to his old age. He was also one of the cats who carried out the ShadowClan coup to overthrow Brokenstar with the help of some ThunderClan cats, Whitestorm, Darkstripe, Mousefur and Willowpelt. After the coup, Nightpelt seemed to have the most authority within ShadowClan, and Whitestorm treated him as the leader of the group. Fire and Ice :Nightpelt goes to the Moonstone to receive his nine lives from StarClan. He later becomes Nightstar. As leader, he names Cinderfur his deputy. When he first appears on the Great Rock, Fireheart is surprised that he became leader. He starts his leadership by arguing with Crookedstar at a Gathering about hunting rights to the river. He also argues against bringing WindClan back from exile.Then, under Bluestar's persuasion, "agrees". He later forms an alliance with RiverClan to attack WindClan. Fireheart fought him during the battle and stated that, despite his age, Nightstar was a very powerful warrior. Forest of Secrets :He along with the rest of ShadowClan and WindClan, attack ThunderClan when they discover that Brokenstar still lives. Later, when ThunderClan territory was flooded, and they had to go through ShadowClan territory to get to the Gathering, Nightstar accused them of trespassing, and "escorted" them to the Gathering. Rising Storm :Two ShadowClan cats, Littlecloud and Whitethroat show up in ThunderClan territory, telling that Nightstar was very ill, and asking Cinderpelt and Fireheart for help. Later, it is announced at a Gathering that Nightstar had lost all of his nine lives from the illness and Tigerstar had become leader of ShadowClan because Cinderfur had died as well. A Dangerous Path :Fireheart learns from Runningnose, ShadowClan's medicine cat, that Nightstar had not been granted nine lives by StarClan because Brokentail, their old leader, was still alive. By the time ShadowClan had learned of Brokentail's death, Nightstar was too weak to make the journey to the Moonstone to receive his lives. Because ShadowClan would have panicked if they'd known the truth, StarClan's rejection of Nightstar was kept secret and the Clan cats were convinced that the sickness had taken all of Nightstar's lives at once. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Nightstar is the cat who chooses Tawnypelt to represent ShadowClan in the journey to speak with Midnight, showing that StarClan was not angry with him about becoming leader when Brokentail was still alive. Starlight :He is seen in the prologue, expressing nervousness about the ambition of Hawkfrost of RiverClan. He was also worried when he saw a cat who wanted power but didn't deserve it. In the Power of Three Series Sunrise :At the Moonpool, Littlecloud tells Jayfeather that Flamepaw, his apprentice did well because he met Nightstar on his first venture into StarClan. Character Pixels }} References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat